<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocket Sides by CJ_writes_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536779">Pocket Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_writes_stuff/pseuds/CJ_writes_stuff'>CJ_writes_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Could be read as platonic or romantic. You decide., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, based on art by alfa-arts, eventually, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_writes_stuff/pseuds/CJ_writes_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil wakes up one morning to find that everything around him i has grown. Or he’s shrunk. He doesn’t know yet, but he sure as hell doesn’t like it.</p>
<p>Luckily, Roman has horrible timing.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Inspired by @alfa-arts on Tumblr and Instagram! I said I would do this a long time ago but here we are. I wrote it a while ago and forgot to post it to anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocket Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda short, so I apologize for that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil didn’t know what happened, other than the fact that he had woken up and everything was BIG. His room was big, his spider curtains were big, and the bed he was sitting on was a vast landscape of blankets. Needless to say, he’d panicked. He jumped to his feet and looked himself over. His hands were small, and his limbs were shorter and stubbier. Judging by how small he was compared to his pillow, he assumed that he was about 4½ inches tall. Oh god how did this happen? Why, when? How could he get back? He looked around his ginormous room, the walls seeming to move away from him as his breathing became fast and ragged oh no it’s harder to breathe no no no help. He looked over at the chair where he had laid his hoodie and saw that it too had shrunk. He wanted to go to it, but the distance from the bed to the floor only made his panicked gasps worse.</p>
<p>The sound of the doorknob turning caused him to help and scurry underneath the blanket. No no no no they can’t know they can’t know.</p>
<p>“Virgil? You in here?” Roman asked, opening the door slowly. The princely Side’s eyes scanned the room for any trace of the anxious Side. His gaze landed on the tiny scrap of fabric on Virgil’s desk chair. He walked to it to get a closer look, and <i>is that a tiny hoodie?</i> Gently, he took it between his finger and thumb, laying it in the palm of his other hand. It was identical to Virgil’s, right down to the tiniest detail. Surely, he couldn’t have gotten those stitches on so accurately and with such precision? Something was… off, to say the least.</p>
<p>He noticed a tiny lump under the blankets. It almost looked like it was breathing. Roman quietly walked over and gently lifted the blankets. He was met with a pair of small but terrified eyes, which then quickly disappeared as the tiny figure darted further under the soft fabric. Roman lifted the blanket again but this time, gently put his hand behind the figure and picked it up. As soon as the small figure came into the light, Roman lightly gasped.</p>
<p>“...Virgil?” The tiny Side peeked out from behind Roman’s fingers. He was clearly trembling, so Roman set him back down on the bed. “Are you okay? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Dunno…” Came the response. Virgil was silently glad that his voice hadn’t changed pitch. He didn't really want to sound like a chipmunk. “I just… woke up, and everything was really big and I was really small.”</p>
<p>Roman glanced at the hoodie still in his other hand. He took it between his thumb  and forefinger and placed it on the bed beside Virgil, who practically dove for it. The tiny Side quickly pulled it on. “And is that… okay?”</p>
<p>“What? No! I don't want to be like this!” Virgil yelped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He pulled his hoodie sleeves further up his tiny hands. “I just want to be me again.”</p>
<p>Roman paused. He knew how that felt, not feeling like yourself because of something you did or, well, how you appeared in that moment. If there was anyone who struggled with self-doubt, it was him. “Virgil, you’re still you no matter what size you are.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not!” Virgil cried, startling Roman. “I-I’m hiding from you! I’m not supposed to hide anymore! I… I’m scared, Roman.” Virgil looked away, scared of what he might find in Roman’s eyes. “I’m not supposed to be scared anymore…”</p>
<p>Without warning, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see an equally tiny Roman hugging him. “R-Ro?”</p>
<p>“Hey, what did we establish this whole shape-shifting thing for if we were never going to use it?” Roman said, his voice soft and quiet. Virgil felt warm tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he slowly returned Roman’s embrace.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the way Roman always made him feel safer, or maybe fate smiled on him. Because in an instant, he found himself back to normal size, holding a tiny Roman maybe a little too tightly to his chest. He quickly set the prince on the bed, not wanting to crush him. Roman blinked and looked up at him with amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, how the turntables.” He smirked, very clearly quoting <i>The Office</i>. Virgil snorted.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Princey.” He laughed, rolling his eyes fondly. Roman shrugged and backflipped off of the bed, returning to normal size in midair.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” The dramatic Side gestured to the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Show-off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please go check out @alfa-arts, their art is AMAZING and ADORABLE and i LOVE IT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Honestly this feels kinda rushed but here we are)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>